


Tentacleshipping

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Gags, Sensory Deprivation, Tentacles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi knows the Horrorterrors can be really friendly, even affectionate! Jade might be more willing to believe her now, but a little hands-on demonstration is never a bad thing... Written for Kink_Bingo's January 2012 Mini-challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacleshipping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [25 Kinky Homestuck Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293128) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Everything was black.

For a moment, Jade panicked. Being able to see nothing at all was surprisingly terrifying. She felt woozy and tried to find her balance, but only became more confused when she realised she was floating in some kind of gravity-less space.

“Feferi?” she cried in alarm, then gasped as she wondered how on earth she could breathe. Could she? It was becoming difficult...

There was a giggling sound nearby her and Jade tensed further. But then the voice continued: “It's fine, Jade. I'm here.” When a hand touched her shoulder Jade flinched, but then she reached up to hold onto Feferi in return and could tell instantly that it was her. She let her hand travel over her girlfriend's arms and wrists, feeling her bracelets, to her neck and necklaces, and then roamed over her face slowly. Feferi nuzzled into her palm.

Jade tried to place a hand on Feferi's waist. She missed. Feferi giggled again, more huskily, and kissed Jade.

“You can really see me...?” Jade asked as they pull back. Her eyes kept closing and opening again, so she deliberately closed them. It felt less weird this way.

“Shore! It's kinda dark, but I can sea you fine! There's no need to be worried.”

Jade chuckled nervously. “Um, I suppose so.” She fiddled with Feferi's shirt. It was one thing to look at the trolls and see for yourself how obviously unhuman they are. And it's one thing to hear about how different their lives were on Alternia and know that they must have lived a totally alien life. But to actually experience the physical differences and to trust that Feferi's superior darkness-acclimated eyes could see her when Jade couldn't tell the difference between having her eyes open or closed... Well, okay, it wasn't really any more surreal than the rest of Sburb, but it was still a little worrying.

Plus, it did feel kinda weird to just be standing (?) in front of Feferi completely naked like that. It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before, but...well.

“Can't you tell where everything is? Since you're the Witch of Space and all.”

“Roughly. If I concentrated I could tell more definitely, but it's not the same as seeing, and I'm not really used to using it...”

“If you get scared, do it.” Feferi took her hand, stroking the back. “There's nothing to be worried about, though. The horrorterrors would never hurt you. They're reelly not bad deep down!”

“I'll take your word for it...” Still, Jade had to smile. It was this trusting, kind nature that caused Jade to get a crush on Feferi in the first place.

“Hmmm...” Jade imagined Feferi adopting a thoughtful pose. “All right. If you want to stop, just tell me at any time and we will. And if you feel kinda worried but want to keep going...” She tapped Jade's hand. “Hold out your hand. I'll hold it for you, okay? I promise.”

Jade smiled dorkily, feeling herself blush. She reached forward tentatively, touching the side of Feferi's cheek, and leaned forward to kiss her. “I will.”

Feferi kissed her back, sealing her lips to Jade's. And then she was gone, and Jade was left in a void on her own. She clamped her eyes shut, skin tingling in anticipation.

Then she heard it. A low, quiet sound – Feferi was speaking to the horrorterrors. Jade shivered – that noise would never not sound creepy.

She swallowed.

Suddenly, there was something at her leg. She squealed, clenching her fists and eyes shut. It felt weird – slimy and rubbery. It moved, and Jade could feel the suction cups. It twined around her leg and Jade tensed.

There was another touch at her side. Even though she knew it was coming, it still startled her. Not being able to see where they were felt so, so weird.

A third tentacle felt at her shoulder, and pushed its way under her shoulder, raising her arm. It slithered through the tunnel, slowly swirling around her arm. A sticky goo ran in droplets down her arm and leg, where the first tentacle was making its way upwards.

Jade shuddered. The tentacles were moving slowly, creeping over her skin. She gasped as one sucker pressed against her bellybutton, the shifting against her stomach just ticklish enough to make her feel slightly dizzy. Well, slightly more dizzy, anyway. Her throat was dry, adrenaline pumping futilely through her system. She wanted to run, to do something, other than just sit here and wait, and the knowledge that she couldn't made her breath catch.

Another tentacle touched at the bottom of her feet, and the tickling sensation was so strong that Jade laughed jerkily aloud, instantly drawing her knee towards her stomach. In moments, the tentacle had darted forward, wrapping around the ball of her foot. Jade bit her lip, choking on the spasms of her throat she was unable to control. She squirmed in their hold and the tentacles suddenly drew tighter, almost painfully so, and the latest tentacle pulled her foot to the side, exposing her naked body.

“Jade...”

Jade breathed deeply but nodded. The second tentacle had wrapped around her stomach by now and was working its way across a second time. Another tentacle touched at her right hand and she reached to grab it so at least she could have something to ground her, something to push and pull against, but it eluded her, twining instead around the sensitive insides of her wrist.

Another touched at her neck and Jade tensed – what if it tied too tightly? Trolls needed to breathe, right?

“Feferi?” Jade called, voice strangely high-pitched. Or did it just sound that way? She had no idea anymore.

“Yes? Is something wrong?”

“Umm...”

Again, Feferi said something to the Horrorterrors that Jade couldn't understand, and then the tentacles paused in place, the newest clinging to her collarbone.

“Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Jade said instantly, and realised only after she'd said it that she meant it. “Just, uhh... Trolls breathe, right?”

There was a pause, and then Feferi giggled. “I'm pretty shore you've sean me breathing before!”

“But it's like, really important to you? Because it, um, kind of is for humans!”

“Hm.” Feferi didn't speak for a little bit, and when she spoke again the voice came from a different direction so she must have moved to get a better look. “Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't strangle you.”

Jade sighed in relief. It'd suck if they had to call this off. ...given that she was enjoying this, apparently? But she really was.

“...so, uh.” Jade swallowed, feeling a little silly. “could you, um, tell them to keep going?”

“Oh, right!” Feferi giggled, then spoke to them again.

Immediately they started moving again, faster than before. As soft and rubbery as they were, their movements were almost mechanical, as though they were machines. The tentacles curled around her, pulling her limbs away from her body and displaying her. The tentacle around her neck forced her to tilt her head upwards.

Jade shivered. It all felt so strange against her skin, weird and natural but not natural and definitely unfamiliar. There was the thickness of the tentacles and then the ooziness of the slime (which by now was slowly dripping down most of her body) and the discomfort of being pulled and the ticklishness of the tentacle against her foot and the pain of the tight squeezing...

“You look beautiful, Jade,” Feferi said softly and Jade felt something else – a lovely warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She smiled. “Um, I'll take your word for it!”

And then, without any warning whatsoever, there was a tentacle between her legs pressing up against her.

Jade gasped, throwing her head backward; the tentacle at her neck snaked upwards, preventing her from moving down again. She shuddered and squirmed, trying to push her legs together, but the tentacles only held on tighter. It was thick and firm against her, refusing to compromise against the sensitive area. Jade bit her lip and shuddered – it was so weird, and uncomfortable but not – not in an entirely unpleasant way.

A piece of slime fell from her collar to her nipple. Jade let out a quiet moan.

The lower tentacle slowly moved upwards, pressing her clit. Jade groaned more loudly, then almost squealed as another tentacle touched at her right nipple. Everything was moving so fast and she opened her hand, with a quiet, “Feferi-”

In an instant, she had taken it. An instant later, a tentacle had appeared from beside her head and pushed its way into her mouth, gagging her. She spluttered against the slime, letting it drip out of her mouth.

“Don't worry, it isn't poisonous,” Feferi said quickly. “If you want to stop, tap my palm twice, okay?” Jade tried to nod but when she found she couldn't, she tapped Feferi's hand once instead.

She could hear Feferi better here, and suddenly realised that her girlfriend was breathing heavily as well. The thought made heat rush through her, and then again when the tentacle moved away then hit against her clit, another holding her nipple in its sucker.

It was all just so much. She couldn't see them coming so she couldn't prepare, and even if she could, she couldn't move – couldn't close her legs or turn her head or shift out of the way. She couldn't hold on to something for support, or even push against anything. Her world was growing smaller and smaller until all she could do was feel, feel the tentacles against her and listen to them dripping and squirming and Feferi's soft gasps. There was pleasure and pain and discomfort and weirdness and it was all just so funny and then the tentacle shifted on her foot and she choked out a laugh again, and it was as though even this was under the control of the horrorterrors, even her own throat was not her own.

Then the tentacles were moving even faster, continuing to circle her, almost mummifying her. The tentacle at her crotch moved away and she groaned, but then a smaller one was at her opening and then – then in her, and when she groaned the tentacle in her mouth pushed in, rendering her sounds utterly incoherent. And then a small one was teasing at her asshole, and then there was another at her other nipple, and there was just sensation everywhere.

She pulled and screamed and tried to thrash as it pounded into her, tweaked her, rubbed her, but with the tentacles holding her all she could do was shiver and swallow and clench her eyes ever tighter.

And then a third tentacle was pushing in and she almost shrieked, her skin on fire and lights in front of her eyes. Her toes were curling and her back was spasming as it tried to arch but was prevented by the tentacle around her stomach and torso. She felt almost delirious, her mouth slack, her whole body slack.

But the tentacles just kept going, oblivious to her plight. They pushed and pulled and pressed and Jade was lost, just absolutely lost. She shrieked, vision going white as she came harder than she had ever before, her entire body tense with pleasure.

When she finally relaxed, there was no worry – she couldn't move, anyway. So she let herself let go completely, almost falling into the tentacles' hold, only she wasn't, because she'd been there all along.

“Jade...?” Feferi said something to the horrorterrors and the tentacle in Jade's mouth disappeared. “How was that?” she asked slyly.

Jade smacked her lips, trying to figure out where her brain went. She was awfully tempted to fall asleep right now. She blinked her eyes open and was momentarily confused when everything was black, but merely closed them again.

“Oh. Um. Yes. A lot,” she said dazily, and Feferi giggled delightedly.

“Ahhh, that's so cool! It looked reelly reelly good...” She fiddled with Jade's hand. “Umm... so...did you want to keep going, or...?”

Jade paused, thinking. “...maybe a little bit longer. And then it's your turn.”

“Definitely!” Feferi declared, and Jade grinned.


End file.
